Hououmon
Hououmon= Hououmon is a holy Digimon that possesses four wings that shine gold. It is the head of all Bird Digimon, and is said to be the one that presides over Holy-species Digimon. While Holydramon is the ultimate form of Beast Digimon, Hououmon is the ultimate form of Bird Digimon. As proof that it is a Holy-species Digimon, it draws holy power from where it holds its two "Holy Rings", and it is understood that the power possessed by Hououmon is unfathomable. |-|Garudamon X= As a result of wanting to be more connected with nature and noble spiritual training, it gained an insight into justice and evil. Its abilities deal a crushing blow against evil by swooping from the skies to the earth at super-speed, without overlooking evil beings that are far away. It easily wields its gigantic totem pole "Great Spirit", a symbol of its love for nature, and with its superhuman strength, it fights for other Digimon by becoming a fierce god in order to protect nature. |-|Garudamon= A Bird Man Digimon that has gigantic talons and wings that let it dance freely through the sky. Garudamon honors justice and order, and is a guardian deity of the land and wind that loves nature. Its intelligence and combat ability are the highest among Bird Digimon, and it is admired due to it being said that only chosen Digimon can evolve to it. It is thought that if the order of the Digital World is disturbed, it will suddenly appear out of nowhere, and quell the source of the unrest. Also, it is matchless friends with the hero Leomon, who possesses the same will. |-|Birdramon= A Giant Bird Digimon which has an appearance shrouded in blazing flames. Just like Meramon, it is a Digimon that was generated from the Internet's defensive "Firewall". It flaps its gigantic wings, and flies about the sky. Although its personality is in no way combative, it unleashes counterattacks against attacking enemies to a furious degree. |-|Biyomon= A Chick Digimon whose wings have developed to become like arms. It is able to dexterously operate its wings and use them to grip objects, but for that reason, it is poor at flying in the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. However, since its flying ability is on the same level as Patamon, it sees Patamon as its rival. Its dream is to someday become Birdramon, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems it doesn't want to become Cockatrimon, who cannot fly at all. As its personality is to be brimming over with curiosity, it loves to peck at the head portion of Tanemon. |-|Yokomon= A Bulb-type Lesser Digimon with a large flower blooming from its head. It is able to move by skillfully operating its root-like tentacles, and with its lightness, it can rise into the air, but only to a small height. As it is brimming with curiosity, it is restlessly stirring and its appearance seems very cute. It has a habit of living together in flocks, and it is said that due to grouping, the flocks will grow from a few to a few hundred. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | High 7-A | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least 3-C Name: Yokomon/Pyocomon | Biyomon/Piyomon | Birdramon | Garudamon | Hououmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: In-Training level No Attribute Bulb Digimon | Rookie level Vaccine Attribute Chick Digimon | Champion level Vaccine Attribute Giant Bird Digimon | Ultimate level Vaccine Attribute Bird Man Digimon | Mega level Vaccine Attribute Holy Beast Digimon Powers and Abilities: Yokomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Limited Flight, Immortality (Type 1). |-|Biyomon=All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Death Manipulation (It's passive ability Phoenix Feathers prevent instantaneous death). |-|Birdramon=All previous abilities, Can Summon Meteors, Stronger Fire Manipulation (Utilizes the flames of the firewall in which are so powerful than it surpasses the power of the flames of the Dark Area. This is shown when Cerberumon who is immune to the effect of the Dark Area's Hellfire could not resist the flames of the Firewall), Regeneration and Duplication (Mid-High. As a being similar to the Meramon family, Birdramon is able to regenerate as long as a flames still exists. Once it regenerates another Birdramon is created), Healing, True Flight, Immortality (Type 3), Large Size (Type 0), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure (Is surrounded by the flames of the Fire Wall in which are superior to the flames of the Dark Area and thus providing Birdramon protection from their effects). |-|Garudamon=All previous abilities minus Regeneration and the Resistance to El Evangelo, Power Nullification (Only works on weaker opponents), Attack Reflection. |-|Garudamon X=All previous abilities greatly amplified, Pole Mastery, Strengthened Power Nullification, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|Hououmon=All Garudamon Abilities, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Soul Purification (Can purify evil souls), Status Negation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can absorb life force), Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction (It not only nullifies one's abilities, but also reduces their attacks by a decent amount), Resurrection. Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to other In-Training Digimon such as Viximon) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake) | Island level (Should be comparable to Folder Continent Meramon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Digitamamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to its base form) | At least Galaxy level (Should be comparable if not stronger than other Mega Digimon. As the head of Bird Digimon, Hououmon should be superior to Ravemon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Should be comparable to Wizardmon) | Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Low | Decent | High | Very High | Extremely High Range: A couple Meters | Tens of Meters | A few Kilometers | Tens of Kilometers | Hundreds to thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable | Great Spirit (Totem Pole) Intelligence: Varies among the species. Weaknesses: Fire based attacks as Yokomon | Water and Ice Based Attack as Biyomon-Hououmon | As a Dramon species, Birdramon is weak to Dragon Slaying properties | Darkness Based Attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Yokomon *'Bubbles:' Spits out Bubbles to attack the foe. *'Crescent Leaf:' Launches razor sharp leaves at the opponent. Biyomon *'Magical Fire (Spiral Twister/Spiral Twister Lift): '''Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. 10% chance of increasing attack potency by 10%. *'Piyorin Attack''' (Chirping Attack/Violin Attack/Phantom Tackle/Biyomon Attack): Flies into the air and attacks the enemy with both wings or Covers itself in fire and divebombs the enemy with its beak. *'Dash Tsuibami' (Dash Peck/Turbo Pecker): Dashes at the enemy and pecks it. *'Katai Kuchibashi' (Hard Beak/Pecking Attack): Pecks the foe with its beak. *'Tsuibami Attack' (Peck Attack): Divebombs the ground beak-first. *'Ostrich Kick' (Ostri-Kick/Bird Kick/Spinning Bird Kick/Aerial Bird Kick): Flips into the air, kicking the opponent. *'Piyoccho Ball (Chirping Ball/Phantom Fire):' Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Charming Tweety:' Charms the enemy with a cute chirp. *'Piyoccho Hurricane' (Chirping Hurricane/Phantom Hurricane): Creates a large phantom tornado. *'Spiral Wing' (Talon Twist/Spiral Wing/Rising Spiral Wing): Cartwheels into the foe, Summons a small tornado or Briefly surrounds itself with a vortex of wind that knocks away the enemy. *'Double Fire:' Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. *'Small Breath: '''Unleashs a small fireball and attacks the opponent. *'Light Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a swift tackle. *'Wind Claw: Slashs the opponent with claws with the power of the wind *'Surprise Blow: '''Attacks the opponent with a sneaky attack. *'Sonic Void I: Blast the foe with a powerful wind attack. *'Mental Charge:' Increases Attack Potency by 10%. Birdramon *'Meteor Wing' (Fire Missiles): Flaps its wings and rains down fireballs from the air. 10% chance of increasing speed by 10%. *'Fire Flap' (Fire Escape): Flaps its wings, releasing fire, or dive-bombs an enemy. *'Mach Glide' (Mach Grinder): Dives from the sky and rams into the enemy. *'Kyōushū' (Assault/Storm): Attacks fiercely from the sky. *'Bir-Flame:' Breathes a stream of fire from its mouth. *'Fireball:' Shoots fireballs from the mouth. *'Phoenix Taze' (Phoenix Rising): Shoots up into the air while flaming. *'Talon Tear:' Attacks from the air with its talons. *'Giga Breath:' Unleashs a big fire ball and burns the opponent. *'Fire Coat:' Raise resistance to fire of itself and allies with power of flame. *'Sharp Claw: '''Slashs the opponent with long sharp claws. *'Burst Flame II:' Attacks the opponent with a strong burst of flames. *'Anti-Poison:' Heals poison and restores a little bit of health in the process. *'Meteor Fall I:' Summons a meteor to crash down on the opponent. *'Dark Fire:' Launches a ball made from the flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. '''Garudamon' *'Shadow Wing (Wing Blade):' Shoots a vacuum blade or flaming projectile in the shape of a bird from its wings. When used as a vacuum blade due to the speed of Shadow Wing's residue, its true shape cannot be confirmed, and it can only be seen as a silhouette shaped like a black bird. *'Eagle Claw:' Leaps into the air and performs a rapid kick and slash combo with the talons on its feet. *'Crimson Claw (Phoenix Claw):' Attacks with burning claws or talons. *'Fire Hurricane:' Creates a huge tornado of fire. *'Kyōushū' (Assault/Storm): Attacks fiercely from the sky. *'Garuda Pressure:' Falls from the sky to stomp on the enemy. *'Eagle Twister:' Uses large wings to create a tornado. *'Phoenix Fist' (Fist of the Phoenix): An uppercut attack. *'Garuda Punch:' A straight punch. *'Talon Tear:' A midair kick. *'Boulder Breaker:' Slams the ground with its fists, causing an earthquake. *'Cyclone Claw: '''Slashs the opponent with claws as swift as a whirlwind. *'Crescent Cutter: Slashs the opponent with multiple blades of air. *'Spiral Claw: '''Slashs the opponent with claws of tornado power. *'Wind Coat: 'Raises resistance to wind of itself and allies with the power of wind. *'Gale Storm I: 'Attacks the opponents with a gale. *'Burst Flame III: Attacks the opponent with a powerful burst of flames. *'Mirror Reflection:' Takes a stance that counters and reflects projectile based attacks. Garudamon X *'Great Spirit:' Wields its Great Spirit to attack the enemy. *'Shadow Wing: '''Chops up the enemy with a vacuum blade in the shape of a bird. *'Eagle Claw:' Leaps into the air and performs a rapid kick and slash combo with the talons on its feet. '''Hououmon' *'Starlight Explosion (Crimson Flame/Star-Light Explosion): '''Rains golden grains from its wings that purify evil, or explodes with light. *'Crimson Flare (Crimson Flame): Breathes flames from its mouth. *'''Flaming Wing (Flaming Wings): 'Tackles the enemy from the sky with burning wings. *'Mach Wing: 'A more powerful version of Kyoushū. *'Kyoushū (Assault/Sky Strike): 'Charges at the enemy while flying. *'Life Force: 'Generates a wonderful energy that absorbs the enemy's life force. *'Sharp Hooked Claws: 'Attacks with its talons. *'Fatal Cannon: Fire a ball of light and attacks the opponent with purifying energy. *'Purification:' Restores health and heals status disorder of itself and allies. *'Top Gun Bomb:' Unleashs a dense ball of air to hit the opponent. *'Status Barrier:' Creates a barrier that prevents the following ailments, Poison, Paralysis, Bug (Having one's resistances and weaknesses swapped), Dot (being turned into a sprite and having their abilities nullified in the process), Stun and Instant Death. *'Power Energy:' Blasts the foes with a powerful white energy blast. *'Final Heal:' Restores a lot of health to itself or allies. *'Safety Guard:' Puts up a barrier that allow itself or allies to survive one attack that would otherwise be fatal. *'Heaven's Gate:' Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. This blast of light has a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent. Gallery Digimon Fly fly fly.png Houmon Render.png PiyomonTrans.png Birdramon re.png Garudamon2.png Piyomon_ex_collectors_card.jpg Birdramon_collectors_card.jpg Garudamon_RE_Collectors_Card2.jpg Hououmon_collectors_card.jpg Key: Yokomon | Biyomon | File Island Birdramon | Folder Continent Birdramon | Garudamon | Garudamon X | Hououmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail) Irene's Profile (Speed was equalized and 6-C versions were used) Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Birds Category:Monsters Category:Plant Users Category:Plants Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Staff Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Purification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3